His Heart
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: He gave his heart to Misaki, easy for everyone to see that he had. this is a story written by a single emotion. I've decided that this needs to be explained a little bit more, so this is likely the last of the story. the first part of this story is officially the dance of his heart.


alright imma break you readers down with this one most likely. I was nearly crying when I started typing this and then I didn't save it... I lost over 200 words.. I had to fight back tears as I retyped all that I lost. despite nearly crying over lost work I got this typed so break out the box of tissues you might need it. enjoy or don't I wont tell you that you have to enjoy it, your life do as you want.

* * *

It was perfect, his smile was all he needed to survive. those bright green eyes, that soft brunette hair god it was intoxicating.

Misaki had just come home from school, and had begun to make dinner. Usagi smiles and gets up from his desk and goes to welcome the boy home.

"welcome home Misaki." Usagi says and goes to hug him.

in this moment he is holding his life, his entire world, the thing that kept him sane. silky brunette hair brushes against usagi's cheek.

soft hands toy with usagi's short silver hair.

"you can let me go now Usagi." Misaki says and usagi's grip tightens.

"no never again. take me with you this time, don't just slip away from me this time I cant stand being alone anymore." Usagi says and misaki's hands fall to his sides.

a melancholy expression forms on misaki's face, his eyes glaze over with sorrow as he looks into usagi's eyes. Misaki slips out of usagi's arms and stands in front of him.

"I'm sorry Usagi, we both know I cant stay. nor do I lack the heart to take you with me. I'm deeply sorry for what I've done, I lead you on when I knew time was short. I let you spoil me and treat e like your entire universe. as days flew by I saw things begin to change, and I didn't have the courage to tell you what was going on. I let you treat me like I wasn't going to tear you apart from the inside. eventually I was going to tell you I swear it, but by the time I had the courage to do what was right it was far too late. day by day you saw me falling apart and had no clue I was rotting away with more than guilt. I never was expected to last as long as I did, and that's what gave me hope, that I would be able to stay. everyone else had known for a while, yet I couldn't ever bring myself to tell you the truth. when you held me in your arms I could feel that even though my world was shrinking, it was in a way growing because of you. so I'm sorry I never told you. I know it was wrong, I should have been the one to tell you, not the doctor. that was my biggest fear other than losing you." Misaki says a tear sliding down his soft cheek.

Misaki holds his hands up and offers Usagi a glowing ball of pink and red light.

"I'm terribly sorry my dearest Usagi, but I must leave now. I wish not to see you again for many years." Misaki says and the ball of light flows into usagi's chest.

light consumes misaki's form and disappears.

* * *

Usagi opens his eyes. he sits up his head pounding, his stomach was clearly upset as he stands. he topples forward and trips on his way to the bathroom.

shit, he was gong to loose the contents of his stomach.

the sound of a woman making her way up the stairs in heels sounds through the empty rooms.

it had been three years since Misaki had passed, and Usagi wasn't getting any better. each morning it was this, someone would come to check on Usagi and he would either be passed out, vomiting, or so drunk he claimed his bears were talking to him.

it was only a matter of time before he did himself in. Eri stood in the doorway as Usagi stood up and walked over to the sink.

"its been long enough, this is not what he wanted to become of you. get out of your drunken pity party and get your ass in gear! if you keep this up you at going to ill yourself, he wanted you to live! you are the worst, disregarding a loved ones dying wish! either get it together or start planning your own damn funeral so you can keep killing yourself, you heard what the doctor said. next time they might not be able to save you." she says and turns on her heal and leaves.

she knew she was much harsher than she needed to be, but she knew it was her last chance.

* * *

idk ima just call it a story and let you think of how he handled it... yes its the lazy road but I feel that if I typed anymore of it...I would be crying myself to sleep. ...u see where I would have taken it? bet ur happy I stopped typing it where I did.. anyway drop a coment I wanna know what you thought of it. thanks for reading.


End file.
